My kind of love
by Velveteen Dreamz
Summary: Gabriel loves Sammy so much that he will go to any lengths for Sammy to be his. Kidnapper!Gabriel kinda AU-ish
1. The man in the corner booth

**Heyyy! It me again and this is a new fanfict for you dear readers! OK so there are some things you should know before you read:**

**1) Sam is 15 in this story **

**2) Gabriel is not an angel and is human **

**This is quite a strange one cause of stuff like kidnapping, mature themes and there is a possibility that I might add some Mpreg to the mix too! But nothing mature until Sam is of age of course. So basically enjoy and read on! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the strange little ideas floating around in my head**

**Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make delicious snacks with. Seriously. I mean it.**

* * *

Sam Winchester sat in a small dinner with few occupants, in a ghost town that he had never heard of in the middle of no where. He silently cursed his dad for taking this hunt. Seriously, he could have done things that normal people do like be cops or mechanics but _no_ John Winchester had decided to hunt the supernatural.

'I gotta go to the bathroom, don't wonder off!' Dean said leaving his seat in the booth and found in the direction of the bathrooms.

Sam sat there for a few minutes just flicking through the menu so he knew what he was going to order to save time when dean came back, but as he flicked onto the last page a waitress came and placed a large plate of salad in front of him.

He gave the waitress a confused look 'I didn't order this' he said

'I know, its compliments of the guy in the corner booth. Which is weird 'cause most people send drinks to other people but that guy sent you a salad, I can take it back and get you something else if you want' she said cheerfully

'No no! It's fine, I was actually gonna order this exact type of salad.' He told her, making sure she didn't hear the 'weird' he muttered at the end of the sentence. And what was even weirder was when Sam turned to look at the mysterious man, he caught him staring but then the guy ducked behind his menu leaving only a glimpse of golden blonde hair showing. 'Weird...' Sam muttered again.

* * *

When Dean eventually came back from his trip to the bathroom, he was even more rumpled looking than he was when he went in and his mouth was swollen and wet.

Sam knew that he shouldn't ask. So he didn't.

Dewan slid into the side of the booth opposite to Sam and picked up the menu scanning for all of five seconds before deciding to order his usual burger and fries.

'What are yo- you ordered without me?' His brother cried eyeing the half eaten dish of salad.

'Nonono! The guy in the corner booth naught it for me and got the waitress to bring it over!' He exclaimed pointing towards the strangers booth which Dean then gazed at.

'Sam, there's no one there'

Sam's head whipped around again and stared at the booth which was indeed empty. It didn't look like anyone had been there at all and the menu was placed perfectly in the centre of the table.

'I swear he wa-' The younger Winchester was silenced by his brothers finger on his lip.

'Little brother, I just want to eat my food in peace. So eat up and shut up, were burning precious time here.'

And after fifteen years of dealing with Dean, Sam knew better than to argue. But after growing up with hunters you would have thought that he would ha e mentioned the unshakable feeling of being watched.

* * *

**Okey Donkey there's chapter one of the newest story! Its short and sweet at the minute but hopefully there will be some longer chapters soon. Some of my other stories will also have a new chapter relatively soon but I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and you stay tuned! Once again any flamers will not be tolerated but I will use them for the making of delicious treats! **

**Thank you!~**


	2. Those golden eyes

**Hey second chapter of My kind of love, someone in the reviews commented that it was kinda scary and that's what its, its weird and its going to get weirder as it goes on. Big thanks to gothichic and Rachel for the reviews and also a big thanks to everyone who has read, favorited and followed this! Your awesome! Updates on stories will take longer because everything is hectic at the moment and about a billion and one things are going on. But anyway enjoy and read on!**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make delicious snacks so don't go there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the twisted thoughts in my head**

* * *

Neither Sam or Dean mentioned the diner incident to John and as the following days went by they slowly began to forget about it after all it wasn't really significant was it?

On the fourth day following the meal in the diner did something strange happen once more. John had sent Sam out to a local library to gather information for the case, which John had made almost no progress in.

John and Dean had taken the Impala out leaving Sam to walk to the library alone.

After having walked for roughly five minutes the boy heard the purr of a car engine behind him. He turned around and looked back down the street, eyes scanning for any cars. One car was parked at the curb a little bit behind him, and taking no notice of it he continued to walk towards the library.

After another few minutes the engine could be heard again, sounding closer now. Once again Sam turned again and saw the saw car parked behind him again. That was strange...

As he picked up the pace running away from the mysterious car that quickly picked up the pace trying to keep up with the running teen who quickly reached the library, running inside and closing the door, out of breath and scared.

* * *

'Excuse me ma'am do you have any books on local history?' Sam asked the elderly woman working behind a lare, shiny wooden desk near the entrance to the library.

'If you pass the shalves right to the end and turn left, about half way down you should find some books about the towns history' she informed him 'its great to see youngsters like you taking an interest in where they live'

He smiled a charming grin at her 'Thank you ma'am' he said

' anything I can do for you dear, you tell me!' She called to his retreating figure.

* * *

Slapping the large book down on the table Sam sighed. Most of the books so far had been no help at all and he still had no idea what was killing all those peple , so flinging the book open he began to flick through the pages of the old book searching for information on local legends or creatures that were said to live in that area, but he felt the eerie feeling of being watched so he turned his head a fraction and looked in the corner of his eye and saw a pair of stunning golden eyes staring back from behind the bookshelf. Watching him.

* * *

**There we go this chapter is done! Its freaky I know and the next one will get even weirder, but stick with it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again any flamers will not be tolerated and instead they will be used to roast marshmallows and make some delicious snacks to enjoy!**


End file.
